cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Panini
.jpg |gender = Female |hair color = Pink |eye colour = Black |age = 10-13 |abilities = Panini |nationality = Cat/Bunny/Bear |position = Lover |skill = Flirting |portrayed = Liliana Mumy |appearance = Chowder}} Panini is a young 10-13 year old girl. She became a great chef under the tutelage of her teacher, Ms. Endive. Character Panini is a Cat/Bear/Rabbit. Unlike Chowder, however, she exhibits claws. When she is angered she can turn into a black cat. She is pink and wears a yellow dress with a green heart and tiny green polka dots and giant round ears tied up in a ponytail holder that matches her dress. She also wears chartreuse shoes. She has a racoon-like tail with a white stripe and rose coloured eyes, and also has two sharp teeth. She seems to have the ability to fly using her ears as helicopter propellers. She is also able to use her ears as substitutes for arms, as evidenced in A Taste of Marzipan. Before the concept for Panini was made, C.H. Greenblatt and the animators meant her to be another character named Borlotti, a cat-like creature who wears a hooded dress with a heart and high-heeled shoes, has thin and pointed ears, is very mean to Chowder and takes advantage of him. Before she was put into the show, she was changed to has a crush on him and her name was changed to "Panini", possibly because Greenblatt thought that one antagonist (Gorgonzola) against Chowder was enough. It could be possible that what Panini transformed into in "The Bruised Bluenana" was what Borlotti was supposed to look like, since she was a cat, very angry and evil (both of them were). Personality Panini is very loyal to Ms. Endive and gets punished by her whenever she fails her, according to "The Apprentice Games". Panini always obeys Ms. Endive's demands, even if it means hurting Chowder. In the episode, "At Your Service", Endive thinks she killed Mung and Chowder from Grow-tatoes, Panini half-way cried. Panini is also a good Sniffleball player. In one episode, Panini thought that she and Chowder had a Bluenana Baby. Panini also has a dark side, like when she violently forced Chowder to hold her hand and when she almost killed Gazpacho. She sometimes seems to dislike Gorgonzola (Probably because he picks on Chowder). She has a tremendous crush on Chowder, a plumpy young chef in training. She calls Chowder "Num Nums" in almost all the episodes she is found in and in another episode, she called him "future husband". Although Chowder does not return feelings for Panini, as he responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!", she tries to spend every chance she gets with Chowder usually making up excuses like in the episode "Bruised Bluenana". In fact, she loves Chowder so much that all she can think about is flirting with him. At the end of "Chowder's Girlfriend", she refused to marry Chowder and decided to just be friends, but in the later episodes, her huge crush on Chowder comes back. In "The Dinner Theater", Chowder uses Panini for bait to capture Baron VonBon-Bon (Gazpacho) and it broke her heart. Later on in the episode she still hates Chowder, but at the end, Panini said that when the lights went out, Chowder kissed Panini but it turned out to be a little furry thing with big lips. Also in "A Faire To Remember", it is shown she has an inner male. Category:Chowder Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sleepover